Baby Talk
by mew-xena
Summary: ONE SHOT Oh how the good die young. And how the good talk young. Beast Boy's immaturity leads to a rather interesting question for our favorite dark heroine. Slight BB/Rae


I just found this on my hard drive from like a year back and figured I'd put it up. ;)

Enjoy.

Warning: may cause plot bunnies and an uncontrollable urge to abandon grammer.

Oh how the good die young.

"GET BACK HERE!!!"

And how the good talk young.

"NO RAE-RAE! NO MORE OUCHIES!! MESAW NO LIKE!!!"

That's right, the Teen Titans, the all-knowing, all-trusting and mature super heroes were talking baby talk. Oh, but you'd have to kill Raven before she spoke like that, Cyborg and Robin are _obviously_ too _mature_ to do something that stupid and Starfire has no previous knowledge of baby talk which leaves…

"GET BACK HERE YOU GRASS STAIN!!"

…Beast Boy.

You see, it all started with another of Beast Boy's jokes…

_#Flashback#_

"_Azareth Metrion Zynthos."_

"_And then the camel said to the hyena-"_

"_AzarethMetrionZynthos. AzarethMetrionZynthos. AzarethMetrion Zyn-"_

"_So then the hyena starts to laugh and-"_

"_AZARETH. METRION. ZYNTHOS."_

"_But by then this rabbit comes with this gold and wants to split it-"_

"_AZARETH METRION FRICKIN' ZYNTHOS!!"_

"_And the rabbit finally says; so that's fourteen karats for you and fourteen carrots for me!'" Beast Boy burst out laughing, shoulders racking with chortles._

_Raven seethed and gritted her teeth. Her mystifying azure eyes flickered red and with a gasp, returned to the mask of beauty they were. Black leotard clutched her shoulders as she took a deep, calming breath. Glancing at Beast Boy, who was still laughing, she shook her head in disgust and picked up a book._

_Beast Boy meanwhile was cracking up over the joke. When he noticed no one was laughing with him, his green eyes scanned the room. Raven sat in the navy chair, reading._

_Big surprise._

"_Rae!" She glared. "Ven. Come on that joke was hilarious!"_

"_Frankly, I find it much more funny that you know what a karat is." She turned the page in her book. He made a face, ears dropping._

"_You wound me Rae! Here I am, putting my heart and soul into a joke and you take it and crush it! Your delicate fingers grab my free loving soul to destroy with your…uh…with your…"_

"_Nice going Shakespeare. It's hard to imagine someone more illiterate then you."_

"_Just you see Raven! I can be soo much more illiterate! When I'm done, even babies won't understand what I'm saying!" He fumed and stomped out of the room. The effect was ruined by him tripping over Silkie._

"…_I meant to do that!"_

_Raven just rolled her eyes and returned to her book. _

_Later…_

_The Titans sat around the kitchen table at breakfast. Cyborg was at the stove, frying up some unborn chickens and genetically altered pig intestines…I mean eggs and bacon, when Beast Boy came sulking through the door._

"_Morning Beast Boy." Robin mumbled, interested in his newspaper. Starfire flew over to her green friend, full of unbridled joy._

"_Glorious Friend Beast Boy! You have awakened from your nightly ritual of slumber! Would you care to join us in the breaking of the fast?"_

_He nodded and started to the fridge. Without a word, Beast Boy pulled left-over tofu eggs and nuked 'em. Raven noticed the rare silence and raised an eyebrow. By this time, he usually was fighting with Cyborg. Apparently Robin had noticed also._

"_Beast Boy, are you alright? You seem kind of quiet."_

_Beast Boy nodded and chewed vigorously. The others waited as his head bobbed up and down, up and down. Finally he swallowed and smiled._

"_Mesaw good!"_

_Blank stares._

"_Please Friend, what is this 'mesaw' you speak of?" Starfire questioned._

"_Mesaw!" Beast Boy stuck his thumb to his chest. "Mewsaw is mesaw!"_

"_Hey Grass Stain…is there something we should know about?" Cyborg, for once, looked concerned about his 'little buddy'._

_Beast Boy shook his head and gave a large smile in Raven's direction. Her eyes opened wide._

"_Oh no…Beast Boy you idiot!"_

"_Ah, Rae-Rae. Ya hurts mew!" The other Titans slowly turned to Raven with confusion written on their faces._

"_Rae…" She sighed and proceeded to explain about their conversation._

"_I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to actually do it." She finished in a monotone. Now the Titans turned to Beast Boy._

…

…

"_Ha ha! Whittle baby beast boy!" Cyborg and Robin cracked up again. Their laughter echoed through the Tower, vibrating past Beast Boy's smiling face. Raven scowled and Starfire looked confused, once again._

_The lavender haired beauty returned to her book, mumbling under her breath._

_# End Flashback#_

Robin shook his head and sighed as Raven chased Beast Boy through out the Tower. Night surrounded a few items in the living room and they zoomed off to find Raven, joining the chase.

There was a screech as Beast Boy took a remote in the back of the head and stumbled. Raven smirked as she watched him fall. A little concern leaked into her eyes as he sat up, cradling his jaw. When he removed his hand she could already see the start of a bruise forming. Raven kneeled down and, at his whimper, reached her hand towards it. Her anger had seeped away and sympathy, as well as a healthy amount of guilt, took it's place.

Her hand was at his jaw, tilting it gently to get a better look, when he grabbed her wrist. She looked at him, one eye brow raised. He brought his head back around and her stomach fluttered at the coy smile that had replaced his pout.

"Will you kiss it better Rae?"

WHAM!

So much for the sympathy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, nor any work of Shakespeares. The first is for Cartoon network, DC Comics, etc. The second is...well...Shakespeares.

Review please!


End file.
